Harry potter after the war
by Floppylamb12
Summary: 384
1. Exhausted

So I've been reading fanfiction for a while and thought I'd try to do one sorry for grammar mistakes I'm only in year 4 hope you enjoy

Harry and ginny after the war

It was straight after the war and Harry had never felt so exhausted when he entered the grate hall everyone in there fell silent then Harry saw Neville and Luna chatting then, he saw her, ginny she was sitting next to her family clearly trying not to crying( but failing) over fred's lifeless body, she then looked up "Harry come here you look like your going to collapse " she wispered when she said this everyone started wispering to there familys

"I-I lm fine really"Harry stuttered through his yawins

Harry I've never seen you tired" said ginny as she moved over to let him liey down "come on lit down and get some rest"Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so he slowly walked over and as soon as his head touched the bench he fell asleep

Plz comment and favrout I will be over the moon if you do


	2. crush

Harry's been asleep for ages now." Ron Moaned ,

"Well he has just Defeated Voldemort haven't he you haven't have you " hermione snapped

"Come on get him to bed"Hermione continued

Ron acted like a Military soldier walking up to Harry and taking him to him bed in the Gryffindor dorm . And soon going to bed himself, closely followed by Hermione how came in to pick up her stash of books from under Ron's bed . At 2 am Ron was woken to the sound of Harry screaming his head off ,Ron Immediately ran over to Harry and begun to shake him soon accompanied by hermione and ginny who came running in .harry finally woke up with a cold sweat and a high temperature " harry thank goodness your awake you would have woke half the castle up" Ron said in between yawns before retreating back to his bed as Hermione and ginny left to return to there dorms soon the morning came quicker Than ginny expected .She woke to the sound of pages turning which she presumed to be Hermione and having turned around she fount out that her thought was true "what time is it?" She grumbled to hermione "nearly 12 "she replied after a long Conversation that got to the subject they had both been dreading ,crushes. "Soo ginny do you love Harry ?" Asked hermione "maybe," piped ginny . Now starting to go a deep shade of red . "Any way do you love my brother ?" Ginny said accompanied with a huge grin.

"Maybe" Hermione answered .

Why do I have to end my chapters on the hardest thing to carry on but I did it.


	3. Fall

A few days had gone by since Harry's nightmare. all the body's had been removed from the grate hall but the walls still where crumbling, and nobody could be bothered to fix them . "Hermione" Ron shouted " mum says we're going back to the burrow this afternoon " and with that he sat down and ate his breakfast. "What should we do then ."asked ginny

" Quiddich" suggested Harry

"Yeah" said Ron and ginny

"Wait," called Hermione but the they had already left.

Outside with the harrry, Ron and ginny playing Quiddich ginny was mid way trying to score against Ron when she felt cold her spine was shivering and she felt herself fall of her broom help she heard herself cry but nobody came she felt herself hit the ground and everything when black.

Boomsakalaka done

sorry I've nearly finished the next chapter but i forgot to upload it but anyway it's done now


	4. Broomstick trouble

Back with Harry) Harry felt himself go cold dementors he first thought but then no it was to cold Harry was lost in thought until he heard a scream, ginny's scream he tried to find her but it was just to foggy then he heard a bang .Finally after a few minutes of searching he found ginny and tried to call for Ron but soon realise he was inside sheltering from the rain Harry he heard someone whisper "Harry"

"What" Harry turned around quickly and saw something that he never wanted to see again it was George holding up Ginny who looked dead wha-at happened he asked George " I think she fell of her broom " George replied

"Look I'm sorry about Fred" Harry whispered "no it's not your fault " George cried

" We should get ginny to the hospital " George carried on trying not to cry

So sorry that took awile to publish I spent a long time writing it and kept getting stumped plz comment and like.


	5. Sorry just an extra

**Sorry I forgot to add this on to the last chapter but the chapters would be longer but I get stumped and don't know _what to write anyway even if the chapters are short I'm trying to publish them.very often but they might not come as often because I'm going back to school tomorrow also does anyone love Jonny cash or is it just me ???????? Thanks for commenting anyway and thanks for loveing ( that's not a word )_**


	6. A deathly conversation

A few days later after ginny was taken to the hospital. 

With Harry Ron and Hermione .

"How's ginny?" asked Ron to Harry and Hermione.

Suddenly George ran through crying "what's wrong, " asked Hermione.

"It's ginny they said she-e might not survive ." replayed George I'm between tears suddenly Harry ran out crying " what's wrong with him " questioned George wiping away tears "he blames himself for everyone that died in the battle and for ginny." Whispered Hermione.

So sorry that this chapter is tiny I wanted to get on out today forgive me can someone give me some ideas for the next chapter ? I'm starting to run out of ideas ? I might get on out tomorrow so wait and see I also figured out how to do this 

I love it ️


End file.
